Wrath of the Caramelldansen
by Max8080
Summary: Soundwave, being the musical musicbot he is, downloads a song from iTunes. But not just any song. Caramalldansen, the song that humiliates even the best of characters. What mischeif will Soundwave cause with this legendary dance number? OOC? Yes? No?  :
1. Discovery

**A/N: I don't own Transformers. I guess this is TFA.**

Soundwave silently acknowledged the wall post from iTunes. Sadly, having a Facebook page _didn't_ optimize human culture understanding and battle strategy as originally thought. So Soundwave modified the page and made it his own, obviously 'friends' with iTunes and constantly posting about newly discovered notes on his guitar.

The wall post said that they were providing a free download of the song "Caramelldansen". Soundwave couldn't help but download it and watch the music video. Techno music pounded through his processors:

**Oa-oa-a**  
**Dansa med oss**  
**Klappa era händer**  
**Gör som vi gör**  
**Ta några steg åt vänster**  
**Lyssna och lär**  
**Missa inte chansen**  
**Nu är vi har med**  
**Caramelldansen**

**O-o-oa-oa**  
**O-o-oa-oa- a...**

Without realizing it, he held his hands up to his head, mimicking the girls on the screen. He moved his hips, just a little, so… so that he could use the moves in battle, yea, that was it. But by the time the song ended, Soundwave was full-out dancing the Caramelldansen.

"Incredible. Carmelldansen: superior. Song: 'catchy' Dance: 'hip' Hearing it makes..." If Transformers breathed, he would have gasped. _Hearing it makes me want to dance_. That was it! If Soundwave was right about this, it could mean victory for the Decepticons! But first he had to test this hypothesis.

**A/N: I just randomly got into a Transformer/Caramelldansen phase and decided to write this. For those of you that also follow me on FictionPress (especially the EPIC Mingo-La*), I WILL be posting another chapter to A Superhuman Plague , as soon as I get a plot bunny**.**

***Mingo-La is the only person I know who really likes me and my stories. R&R her stories.**

****I am more than likely using the wrong term. What I mean is inspiration for a new twist, arc, or event in the story. Please PM me with the correct term and/or ideas (Yes? No? Maybe? LOL).**


	2. Testing in Progress

**A/N: I own nothing. **

Soundwave readied his robotic control chord as he waited for a victim—err, test subject. His music currently had no effect on Transformers, but he hypothesized that when combined with such a tune as "Caramelldansen", no one would be safe.

He didn't have to wait long, as Starscream entered the hallway with a smug look on his face. _I wonder why he is so positive today. Perhaps he finally got Megatron's approval and will be promoted to leader._

_LOLOLOLOLOLOL LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD LOLOLOLOL JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK LOLOL._

Starscream was momentarily confused as techno music and keytar chords came out of nowhere. But confusion became shock, shock became glee, and in seconds Starscream was 'dansen like there was no tomorrow, oblivious to his surroundings. He was even doing the dance 100% correct, with his hands flapping and hips swinging.

"Whoa. That's nuts, man… I mean, test: success."

So it worked with Starscream, probably the other Decepticons, and Soundwave himself. Now just one question remained:

Would it work on the Autobots?


	3. Attack

**A/N: This is getting good. I own nothing, now ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Most exalted leader, I am going out to attempt to hypnotize the Autobots into dancing to a catchy Swedish song. K?"

That was not an option. Soundwave would have to sneak out. Luckily that was too easy, considering he was indispensable to the team and had access to almost everywhere in the Nemesis.

He knew the Autobots lived in an old warehouse within the city, near Sumdac Towers. But their defenses would smell Soundwave coming a mile away. So he would have to send Laserbeak to hack the system indirectly.

He also set up a video feed with the bird, so Soundwave could see what was happening.

He didn't want to miss this.

Sari was bored. She sat in her room and randomly transformed. Robot, human, robot, human… The Autobots weren't doing anything either, and she had already taught them most every holiday and human custom she could think of.

Sigh.

Bla-bling! She had an email.

From:

To:

Subject: You'll like this.

The email had a sound file attached, and the minute she opened it, you-know-what filled the room. She didn't even try to resist. What can I say? Sari Sumdac loves to party, and this was her cure for boredom.

Bumblebee sighed. He, too, had fallen victim to the unstoppable force known as boredom, just like the rest of the Autobots. They all just sat there in the main lounge place, looking occupied but really hoping for a Decepticon attack.

"…"

Optimus sat bolt upright, wondering what could be making that sound.

" undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp, nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med…"

The music grew louder and louder, overwhelmed the whole base, the irresistible melody floating through the ears of the Autobots.

Prowl's eye twitched.

**A/N: FIN. Just kidding. I may be a good author, but I would never leave you hanging like that! The next chapter is coming soon, and to 'A Superhuman Plague' readers like Mingo-la, the new chapter's coming, I swear!******


	4. The Moment You've All Been Waiting For

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Prowl's eye twitched. This couldn't be good. His suspicions were confirmed when Bumblebee, bless his spark, suddenly burst into dancing.

"Bumblebee, what on Cybertron are you doing?" Optimus inquired.

"It's a—uh… I have no idea. But it's fun!"

Soon the other Autobots began to dance as well, wether they liked it or not. First BB, then Bulkhead, and (eventually) Rachet. They all stood in a line and did the trademark bunny dance, hips swinging and hands flapping. Even the big guy soon gave in and joined the line.

But not Prowl. There's always one person unaffected by the mind control, and Prowl had to be that bot. At first he covered his ears, but the music went all the way to his spark.

Then he tried processor over matter, and it worked! He silently thanked Primus that his instructor had made him learn that.

_Whew! _

**A/N: Are you disappointed? Keep reading.**

_"__Oa-oa-a__  
__Dansa med oss__  
__Klappa era händer__  
__Gör som vi gör__  
__Ta några steg åt vänster__  
__Lyssna och lär__  
__Missa inte chansen__  
__Nu är vi har med__  
__Caramelldansen_

_O-o-oa-oa__  
__O-o-oa-oa- a..."_

No! It couldn't be! But alas it was, and as the music grew louder and louder, Prowl accepted his fate and silently bid his dignity farewell...

As Prowl joined the others in dancing, Soundwave watched from his lair. This was priceless! And if this was possible… Well, it could open up a whole armada of possibilities for the Decepticons! The Autobots would finally be destroyed!

_The Autobots would finally be destroyed… _As he watched them dance, Soundwave began to have second thoughts about giving this kind of power to Megatron. I mean, they were so helpless to stop an oncoming invasion! And did they really deserve to die?

_Do the Autobots really deserve to die?_ Why was Soundwave thinking these things? He was a Decepticon! And yet… It was Sari that brought him to life. They would surely kill her too.

Sure, he may be killed himself, or kicked out of the Nemesis at the least. But there was no way Soundwave was going to be the cause of a little girl's death, especially the one who created him.

Sari was pooped. Why was she still dancing? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the strength to sit down. She began to think she would be stuck like this forever when the music stopped, and she could move again.

_Weird._

As the music slowed down to a close in the Autobot base, Bumblebee crashed down to the floor. Everyone was pooped. Prowl was nowhere to be seen, and nobody blamed him.

"What was that infernal racket?" Rachet practically yelled.

"I don't know. But it couldn't have been good." Optimus provided.

"Y'all do that," Bumblebee moaned, "and I'll take a stasis nap." The rest of the team followed suit.

Meanwhile, Prowl casually rode along the freeway, thinking. Who on earth could have engineered a song that could force Transformers to –

He suddenly veered left, and with a squeal of tires, he was off and headed in the general direction of his answer.

Soundwave wasn't at all surprised to see Prowl in an alley, waiting for him. What surprised him was that it was just Prowl and not the entire team.

"Why?" was all Prowl could muster.

"I am certain you will not believe me when I say I am sorry. But I am also certain you and the other Autobots will enjoy this. I can only hope it compensates for what has happened."

And with that, he ejected a black box from his chest, transformed, and sped off.

Prowl looked at the device. It was a standard Cybertronian comm. system, much like today's FaceTime chat. But why would Soundwave give him this?

A video feed appeared on the screen. Was that Megatron?

Soundwave readied his chords as he sat outside the window of the Nemesis. Megatron sat on his throne, with the rest of the Decepticons. He was just beginning his speech when music filled the room.

"_Dansa med oss__  
__Klappa era händer__  
__Gör som vi gör__  
__Ta några steg åt vänster__  
__Lyssna och lär__  
__Missa inte chansen__  
__Nu är vi har med__  
__Caramelldansen…._

Megatron's eye twitched.

FIN

**A/N: Whew! Done! I just needed a break from my other stories. I need to find away to close up Gent's Adventures, because I've moved on. But it's only the beginning… I'll solve that problem soon. Until then… Be good, don't do crack, stay in school! Max8080 out! PEACE!**


End file.
